Revelations
by Silverstorm's Fury
Summary: What happened to Harry? What do his friends know? Draco is going to find out! Companion to Insane and homecoming  Thanks to Befoulmetalroosa for her ever supporting beta  I make no money from this, I do not own Harry potter, rated for language. Number 3


Long minutes went by. I still sat on the floor, head in my hands, trying to stop the pounding. My patience wavering as the silence dragged on. I finally look up, to spit more nasty words, when I caught the sight before me. The group before me was reminiscent of the scared children from all those years ago. It reminds me just how scared I feel and I almost sympathize with them. Almost. The sinking feeling of what these so-called friends have done nagged the back of my brain like an equation. I look over once more and study the people before me, the Weasleys are sat in a corner, huddled up and looking tired. Their faces pale and drawn, the bruises under the eyes made more prominent by the tear tracks glimmering in the firelight, at least on the women. I look over to Longbottom and see a strong, confident wizard where the scared bumbling boy once was. He stood at full height which is quite impressive, his eyes set and determined, only the beaded sweat giving away his nervousness.

I sigh once again, my face softening into tired reserve. Unshed tears finally streaking down my face.

"Just tell me, please, where is Harry?"

My voice coming out hoarse and desperate, the room letting out a collective gasp in surprise. The room looks up and time seems to stand still, their eyes relaying even more guilt then I thought possible for Gryffindors. Suddenly, loud sobs fill the tension-thick room, breaking the silence. Longbottom stares me down, mouth set in a thin line before he collapses in a chair and looks down.

"Malfoy... Draco." A sigh "He's not well, and it s all our fault."

I jump to my feet, seeing red, headache forgotten. Before I realize what s going on I have Neville off his chair and slammed against the wall, the fear in his eyes as they widen giving me power.

"What did you bloody idiots do to him, I swear if he s hurt I'll..."

My body is jerked backwards, Ron is holding me back, my arms and legs flailing to get out and hurt something. Neville s body slumps to the floor, shaken. The girls still sat, shocked and frozen in place.

"Malfoy you wanker! Calm down, at least let us explain."

"Let me go! I'm going to Avada the lot of you!"

Ron still held strong, kneeing me in the back and knocking the fight out of me. Once he felt me go limp, he hauled me to a chair and dumped me like an animal. He towers over me, arms crossed, an angry, no nonsense look on his face daring me to try again. I slump further down, huffing like the spoiled child I used to be. More long moments go by, more silence and deliberation. Once again Neville made to move into the chair I threw him from. Steely determination now overtook him as he looks me in the eye.

"I know you hate us, you have every right to. We made a grave error in judgment."

His whole body relaxes, eyes suspiciously wet, his voice cracking as he continues.

"We thought you were dead. One day you were there, making us all laugh with your sharp humor, and gag with your sickeningly sweet romance. The next you were gone, vanishing into thin air. Everyone was quiet and reserved, tensing every time your name came up. Harry..."

The tears flow freely from Neville s eyes now as he looked down, a heartbreaking sob wracking his body.

"He was seemingly heartbroken; pushed us all away. He only focused on his training and horcrux hunt. We were lost, always pushing him too hard to talk about it. One day he completely lost it, his magic breaking loose, almost destroying the common room. After that, we just didn t try anymore. All we could do was stay out of the way, following his lead as he made battle plan's."

By this time Neville is wringing his hands, pausing for breath. I can tell he s reluctant to go on. My own heart and mind racing at the pain I put Harry through. This time It was Ron that spoke.

"That summer was hard on us all. Dumbledore had just been murdered. What he gave us was barely enough to continue, but Harry found a way. While Neville and Ginny went back to school, we three had run off to finish the job. Days, weeks, months, all spent pushing ourselves to the brink of insanity. Sleep deprived and dirty, we spent countless hours, searching for V..Voldemorts soul shard's. We fought Death Eater's, broke into Gringotts, and rode a blind dragon. Harry almost died out there because of my stupidity, and all this just to go back to Hogwarts to find the final battle starting. We lost so many that night."

Ron's eyes were wide and unseeing. Every so often a shudder ripples through his body. He told the tale of the final battle. I felt myself cringe at the gory details and what the aftermath had brought.

"After it was all over we were relieved; we were free. We grouped back up and hugged for long minutes, just happy to be alive. Then Harry started jumping and whooping, yelling into the night air about you, about seeing you again. We thought he had completely snapped, that he was suicidal. We tried to talk him down, telling him that we were there, but he would have none of it. When we bound him in ropes he struggled and screamed that we didn t understand, if only we would listen. We should have, Merlin we should have stood by him."

Ron's voice barely a whisper, his eyes gaining clarity once more. I still hunger though, I still hunger for the knowledge of Harry s location, my body trembles with ill repressed rage, my eyes go wide and feral. They must feel the magic thrumming in the air, for it's Ginny who speaks next. Her voice was soft and stricken.

"We put him away in St. Mungo's. Put him in a special room where we could watch his progress. One of us went back every day for two years to check on him. We talked to him and sometimes stayed overnight. He never talked; never moved. He barely ate. All he ever did was stare and smile. We didn t know until it was too late that they weren t helping him, but instead drugging his mind behind our backs. We took him out afterwards, put him up at Grimmauld so we could personally watch his recovery. Its been five years now, he still doesn t talk to us. Only screams your name in sleep. When he is awake he just glares at us, -rightfully so- and its killing us to see him so broken."

Fresh tears make their way down her cheeks. She turns away and buries her head into Hermione s shoulder. I'm still angry, angry at myself for leaving him alone, angry at these fools for making him suffer for so long, hell, at this point I'm angry for the sake of being angry. I start to speak, my voice coming out a dangerous hiss.

"You bloody fools! You call yourselves friends! You ve done nothing but torment him, and call him a liar since day one. How could you?"

By this point I'm out of the chair yelling and screaming, watching them look at me in horror.

"How could you? He has done nothing but save your sorry arses for seven years, and this is how you repay his kindness? By locking him up like some common loony for seven years? What's stopping me from avadaing you all to hell?"

I was livid, wand at the ready with hexes on my lips when Ron got in front of me, his face as purple as a plum.

"Us? We were trying to help him. Where the hell have you been for seven years. If you cared about him at all, then why didn't you step out of your hole and look sooner?"

Damn that Weasley, the fight gone from me once more. My wand clatters to the ground and I fall unceremoniously to the ground in a heap.  
You're right. I was scared, and hurt. He promised to come back to me after. He never showed up. I waited for months for some sign. I finally gave up, thought he ran off with some other bloke. It took a long time to stop hurting, and when I did I came back to hunt him down and give him a piece of my mind. My heart soared when you made out like Harry was alive and waiting for me. I had to hunt down the clues to this."

I wave my arms out to the room which had gone silent. We all sat, all contemplating the next move. I jump at the feel of a hand on my shoulder. Hermione is standing over me, a sad smile upon her face. She kneels down and looks in my eyes.

I'm sorry" she whispers. It's late; lets all sleep and you can see him tomorrow. What's another day compared to the seven years you have already waited?"

My heart leaps and a true smile graces my face. I nod and she stands once more, transfiguring the chairs and couch into beds. I lay in the dark for some time, the soft snores lulling me to sleep. The last thing on my mind is I'm going to see my Harry again before everything goes black.


End file.
